


Scars That Don’t Fade

by milkfruit



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: Takeshi laments someone dear to him.
Relationships: Belphegor/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 8





	Scars That Don’t Fade

“It’s today, isn’t it?” Bel asks as he looks at Yamamoto lighting incense in the opposite corner of the room, where he had two swords displayed on the wall and many nostalgic photos. Yamamoto doesn’t answer for a long time, putting his hands together solemnly in prayer, eyes closed. Bel joins him in front of the makeshift shrine, looking almost sympathetically down at the many framed pictures Yamamoto had placed on the mantle.

He waited until Yamamoto was finished. When done with his prayer, Yamamoto just looks straight ahead with a fond twinkle in his eyes, though he was not smiling. 

“...Yes,” he answers finally. “Today will make it one year.” He looks at Bel, whose gaze is fixated on his, and even though Yamamoto couldn’t see Bel’s eyes, he just knew Bel’s stare was out of respect. Bel’s usual cheshire grin had dropped, instead furling in a small frown.

“One year since I lost my father.” 

Yamamoto’s fingers gently brush by the scar on his chin, no doubt remembering how he got it; by cutting down a slew of rival mafioso in a frenzied rage in order to get to his father, and yet… it had been too late. By the time Yamamoto had slain them all, Tsuyoshi was barely hanging on to life. Yamamoto was the last thing Tsuyoshi saw before passing away in his son’s arms…

Bel couldn’t relate, of course, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t upset by it too. After all, Tsuyoshi treated Bel like a second son and no doubt would have been glad to have Bel as a son-in-law now that Yamamoto and Bel were engaged to be wed.

“Takeshi,” Bel says, quietly, his fingers intertwining with Yamamoto’s, and Bel rests his head on Yamamoto’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

And despite it all, Yamamoto actually smiles and laughs, though ever so lightly. He slides an arm around Bel’s waist, bringing him in close. “I know you probably don’t know what to say,” Yamamoto comments, and Bel truly can’t say anything back. “And that’s okay. Truly, it is,”

Bel can only think to do one thing, and that’s to turn Yamamoto’s face toward him and crane upwards to kiss his scar lightly. Yamamoto goes stiff for a moment, but allows Bel to press his lips to his scar. Yamamoto feels that Bel was breathing life into him, and he was certain that peonies and primroses would bloom through the scar and take over his whole body, swallowing him up in a colorful bouquet…

But that’s not what happened. Instead, Yamamoto feels himself smile, an easy and lighthearted smile. He feels warm all over.

“The prince is trying his best,” he says tenderly. He knew that Yamamoto blamed himself for his father’s death; many a night, Yamamoto would wake up and mutter about he wasn’t fast enough. But Bel knew that it was what it was, and that he couldn’t keep blaming himself for all this. “Tell me what I need to do to stop you from hurting.”

Takeshi had only rarely seen Belphegor like this; loving and showing empathy towards another human being. Bel was usually all about silent support, but now he genuinely wanted to know what he could do for his lover… It touched Takeshi’s heart.

“You’ve already done all you can do: you’ve stayed with me.”   
  



End file.
